


Sleep

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 40. Night verse: Red Alert/Inferno -chasing away nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Sometimes in the darkness of the recharge cycle the fear would roll over him all over again, and he was back with Vortex. He would quake, and shiver in fear, and cry out until a warmth would curl around him. The warmth was safe. The warmth meant home, and love. 

“Red,” Inferno murmured. “Red, love. Wake up. You are dreaming again. It’s okay. You are safe.” 

Inferno wrapped around him, holding him tightly, and rocked him until his field smoothed out and he melted against his bondmate. “It’s fine. You’re safe.” 

Red Alert purred, and nuzzled against the other mech, “You are always there for me.” 

“And I always will be.”


End file.
